flapjackfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flapjack Babies (TV Show)
Flapjack Babies is a spin-off TV show where Flapjack, K'nuckles, and everyone else is 2 years old (for season 1, they grow up leading to The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack) Season 1 *Lolly Learns A Joke: 2-year-old Lolly Poopdeck learns his first joke. *Flapjack's Play Date: Flapjack has a play date with Sally Syrup. *K'nuckles' First Word: K'nuckles learns his first word: a curse word said by a sailor. *The Invention Of Candy Wife: Peppermint Larry makes Candy Wife out of candy in the cabinets of his house. *Flapjack Meets K'nuckles: Flapjack meets K'nuckles at a daycare, but will K'nuckles get Flapjack into trouble? *Flapjack's Doll House: Flapjack's mom buys him a doll house by accident for his 2nd birthday and he becomes addicted with chewing on the people. *K'nuckles Out At Sea: K'nuckles is thrown out at sea by his parents when war threatens to kill all babies. *Flapjack Out At Sea: Flapjack is thrown out at sea when his parents believe he has a deadly sickness. *Go To Your Room, Lolly!: Lolly Poopdeck gets punished for chewing on his mom's checkbook. *Flapjack & K'nuckles: Adopted By Bubbie (1 hour special): Bubbie finds Flapjack and K'nuckles out at sea and decides to adopt them. But can a whale help them? Season 2 *Welcome To Stormalong Harbor: Bubbie brings Flapjack and K'nuckles to Stormalong Harbor. *Flapjack's Lollipop: Flapjack turns 3 and gets his first lollipop. K'nuckles gets jealous and wants his lollipop and will do anything to get it! *Sally Syrup Returns: Sally Syrup comes to Stormalong Harbor. At first, they both expect to have lots of play dates, but the chance that The Inventor's Brother and Bubbie will get married could make them brother and sister! Flapjack and Sally hope that they get married at first, but Sally decides she doesn't want K'nuckles as a brother and doesn't want it anymore. *Bubbie Gets Married!: Bubbie gets married to The Inventor's Brother and Flapjack and Sally are now brother and sister! *Flapjack Goes To School: Flapjack goes to school for the first time, but will he like everyone? Will he have to be homeschooled? *K'nuckles' First Low Tides Day: K'nuckles has his first Low Tides Day and gets beat up by pirates. Will he get a gift from Bubbie or does Bubbie really not like him? *Flapjack Watches TV: Flapjack watches TV for the first time. but after Bubbie leaves, will Flapjack know when to turn it off? Season 3 Season 3 is currently airing. *The Fight: Bubbie and The Inventor's Brother get a divorce. *The Joke-off: 2-year-old Punsie McKale and 2-year-old Lolly Poopdeck have a fight to see who's jokes are better. *ABC: Bubbie gets a chalkboard to try to teach Flapjack & K'nuckles. *I Scream For Ice Cream: After K'nuckles gets his first bowl of ice cream, he screams for more and more! *Flapjack Gets Adopted: Flapjack is adopted by a rich lady. After K'nuckles finds out, he will go to anything to save his best friend from what could be evil! The lady was going to take him to Candied Island but then just threw him at K'nuckles after he slapped the lady. *Flap-E-Cheeses: Flapjack goes to Game-E-Cheeses (spoof of Chuck-E-Cheeses) and wants to get a prize but can't win at any of the games. They end up making a game about throwing a brick and Flapjack wins. *There Goes My Heart (airs on April 20, 2010, movie): *TBA: *TBA: *TBA: *TBA: Season 4 Season 4 has been confirmed to be the final season of Flapjack Babies where Flapjack goes to preschool, Punsie turns evil, and much more. It is said to air in June 2010. Sign Up Here! Sign up here to be director, backup writer, or anything else (but things I am) for There Goes My Heart, the 4 TBA episodes and season 4! *Look4Sonic (me): Owner, Producer, Main Writer *(replace this with your name): Director *(replace this with your name): Animator *(replace this with your own name): Backup Writer